thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 7 (ZTWD)
Part 7 is the seventh part of Zuke's The Walking Dead and the second part of Chapter 2: Friends and Foes. It was originally published on January 5, 2018. Plot Synopsis A stomach rumbles. William wakes up as the cold winds of the room surround him. Wondering about what time it is, he stands up and walks towards the door. To his dismay, the door is still locked and the windows are covered. William heaves a sigh and sits against the wall. The cold wind makes him shiver. He goes back to his green sleeping back and closes his eyes again. William wakes up in a shock. He looks around the room. Blue wallpaper, red carpet, blue bedsheets and the room appears smaller. To his left, he notices a lamp which he turns on. In sweat, he realises that he's located in his childhood bedroom. He moves his hands in front of his eyes. Shockingly, they appear much smaller. He stands up and searches the room. On his desk he finds a medal. He picks it up and reads the inscription: Champion of the Alexander Middle School Drawing Competition, 1995. William rubs his head in confusion. 1995? "That's when I was 12 years old!" William thought. Aside from the medal he also finds sketches drawn with pencil. The sketches were of skyscrapers and other buildings. Suddenly, the door opens. Williams heart bounces heavily. "William? Are you alright?" It's his father. "...Dad..?" William mumbles in confusion. "You weren't having a good dream, have you?" his father comments as he puts his right hand on Williams left shoulder. "Sit down," his father continues, "something is not alright." They both sit on Williams bed. "What was your dream about?" his father asked. William could not answer. "...Death. It scares me..." William spoke out. "Hm," his father mumbled as he tried to think. "Let me tell you something, son. You shouldn't be scared of death. It's better to live your life like any other day and accept death when it comes than to live life like the last day of your life until death comes unexpectedly." "But what if someone else - a person kills me?" His father thinks again. "Son, ending someone's life has more to it than just stopping someone from living. Life is precious. People can do a lot of things. There have been many people that have lived that have changed the world forever, in a good way and in a bad way. The potential one human being has is enormous. When you kill that person with potential, you could perhaps prevent the world from innovating. When someone kills another human being, you're removing a name. You're removing parts of people's lives. Imagine the hardships that would occur after the murder. Imagine living life with a dear friend, and then suddenly he's gone. Dealing with death is difficult, and I've known it too well." William's father shreds a tear. "Anyway, it's time to go to bed," he comments. "Dad?" "Yes?" "I'm scared." "Don't be. Don't ever be." William wakes up screaming and sweaty. People are around him. Unknown people. "Sir? Are you alright?" a man asks. "I've never seen you before, are you new?" another person asks. "Do you need help?" "What happened?" "Where do you come from?" "How long have you been here?" All these questions circle around William head, dazed and confused. "Hold on, people!" a man says, "let him speak!" William clears his eyes and sits against the wall. "Don't mind me," William states, "please." The seventeen other people get into their sleeping bags. Some are sleeping, some are trying to talk to William. "Hey," one man comments, "my name is Jeffery. What's yours?" William takes a few breaths before answering. He wipes the sweat from his forehead. "I'm William. I'm from Harrisburg. I got into an accident with a herd earlier today. Some people found me and took me here. I got locked up in this room. I'm not fine, and yes I need help. I'm very hungry. I'm thirsty. I'm depressed. What more can I say?" Another man comes forward. "You got locked up? And you didn't do anything? My name is Ricardo, by the way," another man comments. "I was brought to this room. A guard, Terry, he closed and locked the door immediately when I got in." Jeffery and Ricardo glance at eachother. "Let me tell you this: you're not the only one. This camp is not what it seems. I'd like to tell you all about it right now, but I'm too tired for that. I'll explain everything tomorrow morning." Credits * William Holt * Ricardo Hernandez * Jeffery Vaughan * Marion Safe-Zone Resident 1 * Ronald Holt (Flashback) * Terry (Mentioned) * Residents of Marion Safe-Zone Deaths None Trivia * First appearance of Ronald Holt (Flashback). * First appearance of Ricardo Hernandez. * First appearance of Jeffery Vaughan. * First appearance of Marion Safe-Zone Resident 1. * This is the first part to introduce a flashback sequence.